Trésor
by Zardy
Summary: Un trésor, c’est précieux, mieux vaut le garder précieusement… Ne sachant pas la valeur de l’or qu’il a entre les mains, Yuki, va vite en faire les frais.


Gravitation

Yuki x Shuichi, personnages de Maki Murakami

Drame

Zardy

Un trésor, c'est précieux, mieux vaut le garder précieusement… Ne sachant pas la valeur de l'or qu'il a entre les mains, Yuki, va vite en faire les frais.

PS : Coucouuuuuuuuuuu C'est Zardy enfin de retour pour une nouvelle aventure, ici je met mes 'talents' de poète en avant, j'espère qu'avec le poème **Trésor** que j'ai écris je ne salirai pas le profile d'écrivain de Monsieur Yuki Eiri

Voili voilou, bonne lecture !

**Gras : pensées**

_Italique : euh… je vais dire que se sont des didascalies … même si c'est pas trop ça…_

_**Gras et italique : extrait du roman de Yuki Eiri, Trésor ( by Moi )**_

Petit lexique : Urusai Ta geule ; Onegai : s'il te plaît

MON TRESOR

**Shuîchi, je me sens si vide tout à coup… tout est si vide tout à coup … tout est partis… avec toi... même mon cœur pourtant glacé depuis cette nuit d'hivers qui avait détruit ma vie… cœur glacial que tu as réussi à réchauffer grâce à ta joie de vivre, ton amour, ta gentillesse, ton sourire… c'est ça qui me manque le plus … Oui tout est si vide, incolore, depuis que tu es parti… je ne comprendrai donc jamais pourquoi tu étais tellement attaché à moi… tout compte fait, je suis comme cet appartement, sans toi, froid, vide, sombre, banale … toi tu avais tout à donner et moi rien à t'offrir en retour… si ce n'est des pleures des cris et des larmes… pourquoi a-t-il fallut que le destin s'acharne ? Pourquoi refusais-tu mes repousses ? Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'en arrive jusque là… pourquoi souffre-je ? Pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il si mal ? Pourquoi ma vue se brouille t-elle ?...**

_Du sang._

_Une lumière blanche… Plus rien._

Flash Back.

« Yukiii ! » Cria Shuîchi pour la cinquième fois au moins « Yukii ! On est samedi soir, tu m'avais promis qu'on sortirait ensemble ! Tu m'avais promiiiis….. » Shuîchi fit la mou, Yuki n'était pas vraiment décidé à respecter sa promesse fait une semaine plutôt, il restait là, encore en pyjama, impassible devant son Laptop.

« Urusai baka, j'ai beaucoup de travail, nous sortirons un autre jour. » Réprimanda Yuki, et il replongea ses pensées vers ses écris.

« Yukiii…. Viens s'il te plaîîîîîîîît… » Quémanda Shuîchi les yeux larmoyant. Une foi de plus, son amant n'allait pas respecter l'une de ses innombrables promesses… «_Mon éditeur m'a donné des dates très avancées, je dois terminer ce roman avant tout … » _ **toujours la même rengaine** pensa Shuîchi Son éditeur et ses stupides romans passaient avant tout… avant lui …

« Yukiii… Onegai… viens… » Pleura une foi de plus le chanteur. Aucune réaction ne se fit entendre de la part de l'écrivain.

S'en était trop.

Shuîchi passa une main devant ses yeux pour y essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient à flot. Quant il repris enfin possession de sa vue, il suivit des yeux le câble électrique relié au Laptop et à la prise électrique qui alimentait celui-ci. Il se dirigea lentement, très lentement, sans aucun bruit vers la prise électrique… empoigna le câble et…

**CLACK **

Yuki fut sortis de ses pensées en voyant son ordinateur s'éteindre sans raison apparente, immédiatement il en rechercha la cause et il vit Shuîchi, le câble à la main.

Le chanteur regarda avec timidité l'écrivain qui se déplaçait vers lui en le tuant du regard.

« Yuki, tu m'as fait une promesse… » Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, la voix pleine d'angoisse qu'en aux terrifiant yeux ambres braqués sur lui. « Tu… Tu n'as jamais le temps pour moi ! J'en ai assez ! Yukiii ! » Cria t-il en pleurant à chaudes larmes sans perdre le regard fixe des yeux dorés de l'écrivain dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi est ce que t'as fait ça ? » Demanda froidement Yuki.

« Heh ! Comment peux tu me demander ç… !»

**CLACK**

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la main droite de l'écrivain venait de voler avec violence dans le si frêle visage du chanteur. Il étouffa un sanglot de douleur au même moment.

« … »

Le pauvre chanteur resta de marbre face au geste de son amant, jamais encore il ne l'avait frappé. Il porta sa main droite à sa joue, rougie par le coup qui venait de lui être assénée.

Il osa regarder son amant avec horreur.

A ce regard l'écrivain fronça un peu plus les sourcils qui eux, se touchaient presque.

« Va t'en ». Fit-il en se retournant.

« …Je suppose alors snif que c'était un snif au revoir…snif » Sanglota le jeune chanteur.

« … »

« Très bien … sayonara… Eiri… » Il sortis de la pièce en courant, prenant au passage sa veste et ses chaussures, il courait, courait hors de cet endroit, hors de cette vie… loin de cet homme.

…...

Yuki, qu'en à lui se retrouva à nouveau seul au milieu de son bureau, la tête baisser, les yeux fermés… il venait de perdre deux choses en à peine quelque minutes, son précieux travail et surtout … son précieux trésor…

_Du sang._

_Une lumière blanche._

_Le contact rude contre le sol dur et froid… plus rien._

Fin du Flash Back.

**Encore ce moment… encore ce sang dans ma bouche… encore une crise… voilà plus de deux mois que ses symptômes m'harcèlent…. **

_**« TRESOR,**_

_**Toute une vie est entreprise pour la découverte de notre trésor,**_

_**De notre naissance jusqu'à notre mort.**_

_**Toujours avoir le droit,**_

_**D'avoir espoir qu'un jour on le trouvera.**_

_**Mais quand l'espoir est vint,**_

_**C'est la mort et le désespoir qui nous attendent au fond de se gouffre sans fin.**_

_**Quand un jour, une rencontre surgit, **_

_**De votre trou noir, l'espoir revit.**_

_**Chaque jour, une carte aux dessins entremêlés,**_

_**Chaque jour, apportent des pointillés à un nouvel amour né. **_

_**Mais, ne comptez point, au touché de l'or et de la soie sous vos mains,**_

_**Car d'un revers, tout vous est enlevé et vous rejette au fond du gouffre sans fin. **_

_**Quand la mort et votre désespoir vous tendant enfin les bras,**_

_**Vous réalisez avec effroi, **_

_**Que vous l'avez depuis longtemps,**_

_**Ce trésor cacher tout au fond de votre inconscient.**_

_**Mainte fois, vous avez goûtez à l'or et à la soie, mainte fois….**_

_**Le pouvoir rend aveugle… l'indifférence vous redonne raison…**_

_**Avoir ce que l'on cherche depuis si longtemps devant sois,**_

_**Pour tout gâcher en une fois.**_

_**Pardonne moi. »**_

**Ainsi fur les dernières lignes pour conclure mon roman. Demain, je le donnerai à mon éditeur, puisse-t-il le faire paraître au plus vite… et que mon trésor lise les dernières paroles de mon cœur, avant que celui-ci ne lâche de tristesse et de peur …**

A suivre…


End file.
